familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gerrard Spencer (1614-1685)
}} Biography Ancestry The son of GERARD & ALICE (WHITEBREAD) SPENCER, his name also appears as Jarad, Gerard, Gerrett & Garrett. His father, Gerard, was probably named for his grandmother, ANN MERRILL GERRARD. He was baptized in Stotford, Bedfordshire, Eng. on April 25, 1614. He was descended from the Spencer Family who is one of Britain's preeminent aristocratic families. Over time, several family members were Hereditary titles held by the Spencers include the dukedom of Marlborough, the earldoms of Sunderland and Spencer, and the Churchill viscoutcy. Two prominent members of the family during the 20th Century were Sir Winston Churchill and Diana, Princess of Wales. The Spencers are connected to the British Royal Family. Settlement in Lynn MA Jared immigrated with his three older brothers, William, Thomas & Michael Spencer to Cambridge (now Newton), Mass. in 1632 in the party of Rev. Thomas Hooker. He and his brothers were there in 1634, but Jared and Michael removed to Lynn, Mass, while William & Thomas remained in Cambridge and later went to Hartford, Conn. Jared married HANNAH HILL on December 17, 1636 in Lynn, Massachusetts. and was made a freeman there on March 9, 1637. In 1639, the Court granted "Garrett Spenser" permission to operate "the fferry at Linn for two yeares". 1662 Settlement of Haddam CT The family removed to Hartford about 1660 and to Haddam, Connecticut. in 1662 where he one of the first settlers. On October 8, 1668, the Court at Hartford appointed Ens. "Jarrad Spencer" as part of a committee to view land leased by Mr. Richard Lord, Sr. that is thought to be in Haddam Plantation and determine the bounds. He was propounded a freeman for Haddam on June 26, 1672, and was appointed Ensign of the Trainband there in September, 1675, serving in the Narraganset Indian War. He was a deputy for Haddam to the General Court at Hartford from 1674 to 1680 and 1683. Burial Burial: Thirty Mile Island Plantation Burial Yard, Haddam CT. Last Will His will, dated September 17, 1683, gave land & houses to his sons, William, Nathaniel, Thomas, and Timothy, and also to his daughter, Rebeckah. To "Jarrad Spencer", the son of his son, Thomas, he gave his Rapier; to Grace Spencer, the daughter of his son, Samuel Spencer, 40 acres; to Alice Brooks, the daughter of my daughter Brooks, 40 acres; to Jarred Cone, the son of my daughter Cone, his Carbine; to the church at Haddam, his pewter Flagon and Urim Bason (if it exists within five years); to Daniel Cone, his son-in-law, and the Cone children equal portions of his estate as his other children; to daughter, Ruth Clarke œ15 and to Joseph Clarke 40 acres of land at Matchemodus. He request that the "honoured MAJOR JOHN TALCOTT" and Capt. John Allyn would oversee his will, and that Daniel Brainard and William Spencer be administrators. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Hannah Hill Gerard Spencer arrived in Lynn, MA in 1632 with Reverend Hooker's group. Four year later he married Hannah Hills (1618-1692). References * Gerard Spencer (1576-1646)\ List of Famous Descendants Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category:Migrants from England to Connecticut